Lightweight
by Lovatic121
Summary: A girl finally gets a chance to meet her idol Demi Lovato. How long will she be able to stay strong?
1. Two Pieces of a Broken Heart

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm buzzing through my headphones. I smile really big as I realise that today I get to meet _the _Demi Lovato. I had bought tickets to her concert last month, and I was extremely lucky that I had won a meet and greet with Demi herself.

I looked at my phone to check the time. 9:30am. The concert didn't start until 6:30 tonight, but I was extremely excited anyway. I quickly get out of bed, which I regret instantly as I got really dizzy. I stood still for a few minutes and walked over to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and got all the knots out of it and put it up in a messy bun. After finishing with my hair, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I found my mum cooking breakfast.

"What smells good?" I ask with a small grin as I sat down at the counter. My mum turned around and looked at me.

"I am cooking some pancakes. I had a small craving when I woke up." She said with a small chuckle. She turned back to her cooking and carried on. "Are you excited for tonight, y/n?" She asked. Why she asked that I have no idea, I had been talking about going and been so excited the day I found out she was touring.

"What do you think, mother? You really had to ask?" I said sarcastically. I got up from my chair and went back upstairs.

"Don't go too far, breakfast is almost ready!" My mum called out. I went back into my room and went over to my laptop. I logged onto Facebook and checked my messages. I sighed when I saw more hate messages in my inbox. I'm just glad that it's the weekend so I don't have to deal with all the verbal abuse I get. Then again, I think I prefer the verbal abuse than actually getting beat up.

You see, I am gay. I prefer the term 'gay' than 'lesbian' because I hate that word. I don't know why, I just do. But there were rumours going around school that I was lesbian, and my school is extremely homophobic. So that's why I tried to keep those things to myself, but the rumours had already spread. Everyday in school, I would get tripped or pushed over and have things thrown at me. I have no friends at school so obviously I sit by myself. The physical abuse only recently started, but it's horrible. I can't tell anyone that I'm actually gay, not even my own mother. My mum had always hated gays, and thinks that it is disgusting, hence my inability to tell her.

I deleted all the messages and closed facebook. I opened up my Tumblr page and checked my messages there. I smiled as I got a lot of support from strangers around the world. I smiled even bigger when I saw messages from my best friend in Germany. She is the only one that actually knows my full story, and actually supports me 100%. She is the only person in the world that I can fully trust with my life. And she was the one who introduced me to Demi's music when she first started in the music industry.

I quickly replied to all of my messages and heard my mum call out to me. I quickly shut the lip of my laptop and made my way downstairs. She had set out a plate with all the bacon on it and a plate with eggs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of bacon and two eggs. Mum grabbed her breakfast and made her way to the lounge room, with me following behind. We both sat down on the couch and turned to the TV. I quickly grabbed the remote and switched to Disney Channel.

My mum looked at me and laughed. I glared at her and turned back to the TV. One of the newer shows was on. Personally, I hated the new shows that Disney has. I prefer the older shows like 'That's so Raven' or 'Kim Possible' that used to be aired. I quietly ate my breakfast and watched TV. My mum had finished her breakfast quicker than me, but that was expected because I was more focused on the show than my food. Once I finished, I put my plate in the sink and went back up to my room.

I went into my bathroom and locked the door. I slowly knelt by the toilet and stared at it for a few minutes. I finally decided to continue as I stuck my fingers down my throat, causing my breakfast to come straight back up. After a few minutes of that, I stood back up and washed my face. I went back into my room and grabbed my skinny jeans and blue Paramore top. I put them on and put on my black vans. I get called emo a lot due to the amount of black that I wear, but I really didn't care because I like the colour black. I checked the time; 10:57.

As I was about to walk out of my room, I remembered about wearing a jacket. I jogged over to my wardrobe and grabbed my leather jacket. I put it on as I was walking down the stairs and walked to the front door. I took my phone and headphones from the table next to the door and hooked them up.

"Mum, I'm just going for a walk, okay?" I shouted out to her. I heard a small yes coming from the other side of the house. I nodded slightly and closed the door behind me. I put my headphones in and started playing Nightingale by Demi Lovato. I walked down my street and saw a bunch of kids from my school walk in a group. I quickly put my head down and prayed to god they didn't see me. Luckily they didn't and I sighed in relief.

I eventually ended up at a small park. I occasionally came here when I was upset, mainly because no one usually comes here. I made my way over to the swings and sat down and started softly swinging. I sat there for a good 30 minutes before I heard someone walking over to the swings. _'Probably some kids that want to play'_ I thought. _'If they want the swings they can ask'_. Surprisingly, no one asked me for the swings. I looked up and saw someone sitting next to me on the other swing.

"I thought I would join you, if you don't mind" The stranger said. I looked over and saw a girl, in her early 20's sitting there smiling at me. She had beautiful blonde hair and had really cute earrings in. She had a dark pair of sunnies on so I couldn't see her eyes, unfortunately, but I didn't ask. She had a red v-neck shirt on which was underneath a leather jacket, like mine but shorter. She had cute white skinny jeans on which looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

"N-No I don't m-mind" I stuttered. Since when do I stutter? I looked down at my shoes and blushed. I looked back up at her and she was smiling at me. "What are you doing at this park? Hardly anyone knows about this place." I questioned.

"Well, I was out for a drive and came across this place so I decided to check it out," She said with a small smile. "I saw you there and you looked deep in thought so I stood there for 10 minutes debating to myself if I should join you or not." She looked at me and gave me a warm smile which I wanted to melt at. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I usually come here when I'm either bored or upset." I said softly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked quietly. I looked up at her and laughed softly.

"I don't want to bore you," I said. She looked at me expectantly, so I sighed and carried on. "It's just that I get so much hate for being me, and I get bullied at school and no one gives a shit about me" I said.

"Why are you getting bullied? What have you done wrong?" she said softly.

"I uh... like girls..." I said and put my head down in embarrassment. She will probably be disgusted with me and walk off, and would probably never ever wan-

"There is nothing wrong with that. You can't control that sort of thing. It just... happens" She said. She got off her swing and knelt in front of me, putting her finger under my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to look at her. "Some people think that being gay is wrong, but they just need to grow up an understand that it is as natural as a girl loving a guy." She said with a small smile. "If you get bullied for that, then those people seriously need a wake up call."

"You think so?" I asked quietly, just above a whisper.

"Definitely. Now, I think I should head off, seeing that it's 2:30. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have important things to do." She said softly with a sad look on her face as she stood up. I got up and stood next to her.

"It's no problem. I should be getting home. My mum's probably wondering where I am." I said with a big smile. I don't know how, but this woman had made my day a lot better. I even forgot that I'm going to a Demi Lovato concert! "I guess I'll see you around?" I asked her.

"Of course. Now I better go. I'll see you later." She said with a big smile.

"See ya!" I said happily. She gave me a big hug and walked off. I watched her as she walked down the path towards the city. I sighed softly, slightly sad that she was leaving. I turned around and started heading back home. As I was walking, I suddenly realised that I never got her name. Slightly disappointed, I kept walking home.

When I got home, I realised it was 3:00. The concert started in three and a half hours. I told my mum yesterday that I wanted to leave a five so I could get a better spot. I went to the kitchen and sat down at the bench. I was on my phone playing a game when my mum came down and looked at me funny.

"When did you get home?" She said in a weird tone. _What's up her ass?_ I thought.

"Just then. I only went for a walk." I said and glared at her. I got up and got an apple and went back up to my room. As soon as I walked into the room, I realised something was wrong. I looked around cautiously, making sure nothing was taken. After a few minutes of looking around, I shrugged it off and went into my bathroom to have a shower. After finishing in the shower, I got out and put on my bath robe and went back into my room towards my wardrobe. I decided to wear my black skinnies again and have a tank top and a jacket. I put those on and went back to the bathroom to do my makeup. I put on some dark eye liner and put on light eyeshadow. I grabbed my lipgloss and lined my lips with it.

An hour later, I finally finished my makeup, and walked downstairs. I sat down on the couch with my mum and started reading a book. I have no idea how long I was reading but before I know it it was quarter past five. I put the book down and got up, quickly grabbing a banana from the bench. I was eating my banana when mum came downstairs and grabbed a banana herself.

"Ready to go?" She asked putting on a smile. I could tell it wasn't a genuine smile, the way she was looking at me and the way she was standing seemed awkward.

"Absolutely! Lets go!" I said, putting on my biggest smile. I excitedly grabbed my phone and purse from the table, and speed walked to the car. My mum locked the door behind her and walked to the car. We both got in, and she started the car. I turned on the radio and was going through the channels as my mum reversed out of the driveway. I finally found a decent station, and we made our way to the concert.

It took about 5 – 10 minutes to get to the entertainment centre, and by the time we got there, the line was a bit big, but thankfully not too long. As my mum parked the car, I grabbed my purse and opened the door. 

"Have fun sweetie! Tell Demi I said hi!" Mum said as I got out of the car. I could tell she really didn't care about Demi, and I was slightly hurt by that.

"I will. Bye mum, I love you!" I said before closing the door. I fixed my jumper and made my way over to the line. As I made my way over, I spotted a girl who looked my age standing by herself in line. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, from what I could see. She was wearing a small ljacket over a red v-neck top, with black skinny jeans. She looked pretty cute from where I was._'Well it's worth a shot'_ I thought. I made my way over and stood behind her.

"Hey." I said. _'Hey? Thats's all you could think of? You fucking moron!'_ I cursed silently. Luckily she didn't hear it and turned to face me. She gave me a friendly smile.

"Hey, yourself. You seeing Demi too?" she asked with a grin. She seemed excited to be here, but then again, who _isn't_ excited to see Demi?

"Hell yea, I am a huge fan!" I exclaimed excitedly. I might finally make a friend tonight!

"So do you mind if I hang out with you tonight? I know no one else here because my friends don't like Demi." She asked politely. I saw a small blush appear on her cheeks as if she was embarrassed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing actually. And I don't really have friends anyway so I came by myself." I said putting my head down to look at my shoes.

"Why don't you have friends?" She questioned, looking at me with a worried face.

"Well, I go to a homophobic school and no one wants to hang out with me so yea." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well they are just a bunch of jerks." She smiled at me. "What's your name?"

"Y/n, I've adapted to that name more than my actual name," I laughed. "Yours?"

"Jen. My actual name is Jenny, but I prefer Jen." She told me. We ended up talking the whole time we were in line and exchanged numbers. I learnt that she moved here a few months ago and is going to go to my school next year. It was awesome, knowing I can share my final senior year with someone other than myself. As it finally hit 6, the line started moving forward. I looked at Jen and she seemed just as excited as I was.

As we made our way inside, we both grabbed a sign and a poster to hold up while Demi performed. I made sure to keep my poster for her to sign when I meet her. We made our way towards the front of the stage and waited for Demi to come out. We were lucky enough to get right up the front. After half an hour, music started playing, and before we know it, Demi was up on stage singing 'Give Your Heart A Break'. It was amazing, over 20,000 people singing the song together. Demi walked up and down the stage, occasionally touching peoples hands.

I was singing along to the song with Jen when I locked eyes with Demi. The song finished and 'Who's That Boy' started playing. She walked over to me and knelt down, grabbing my outstretched hand. We held hands for about a minute as she sung directly to me. I was completely shocked when Demi walked away. I turned to Jen. She stood there staring at me with her mouth wide open. _Holy. Shit. Demi NEVER does that with anyone. EVER._ The concert continued and before I know it, it was time for the meet and greet. I slowly made my way backstage, and I was the last one in line. That's okay, I'm always last for most things.

It took about an hour for me to actually see Demi with other people. Another 20 minutes later it was finally my turn. I was extremely nervous, even though I really shouldn't be. She waved goodbye to the person that was in front of me and turned to face me.

"Lucky last I see," She giggled. My god that giggle is so adorable. "I'm glad I can finally talk to you in person again." She laughed. Wait, what? What does she mean again? Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"That was you in the park?" I asked, completely shocked. How did I not recognise her!? I must be fucked in the head. Alot of people think I am so I must be. 

"Yea. And when I saw you at the front, I got really excited that you were there. You're really cute you know." She said as she blushed. Awww... She looked so adorable when she blushed.

"I was completely shocked when you held my hand out there," I said as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. I could stare into them all day if I could. "I thought you never do that type of stuff."

"Well, I guess I couldn't help it. And plus, I never caught your name." She said smugly. I giggled at her and blushed.

"Hi, I'm y/n. Nice to meet you." I said in a sarcastic tone and held my hand out for her to shake. She laughed and batted my hand away and pulled me into a hug. We were both laughing for a while before we heard someone calling Demi back to stage.

"I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later okay? Enjoy the rest of the show, sweetie." She said with a sad smile. She seemed disappointed to leave, and so was I. She kissed my forehead and walked off. A security guard appeared behind me.

"Sorry sweetie, but you gotta go back to the front. I'll have to escort you." He said calmly. I expected security guards to be more aggressive, but then again he is dealing with an 18 year old girl so he has some reason to be nice.

"Of course, sir." I said with a small smile. I followed him back out to the front of the stage and went back to Jen. She saw me and smiled a toothy grin.

"How was it? Did you get to meet Demi?" She asked impatiently. I giggled at her and nodded.

"Of course. I didn't spend an extra hundred bucks for nothing." I smiled at her. I turned to face the stage and saw Demi walk back out. She walked over to the piano and started playing 'Skyscraper'. Everyone in the crowd put their signs up and sang along. Once the song was finished, she stepped back a bit and told someone something. None of us heard since she pushed her mic away. She smiled and proceeded with the show. She started singing 'La La Land' and did a funny move at a certain lyric. The whole crowd screamed, including me. I mean, come on, she pushed her butt out, who _didn't_ like that?

After finishing that song, she stood at the mic and waited until most of the audience quietened down. "Alright guys, I just want to dedicate this song to all those people out there, who are struggling through everyday," she said into the mic. She turned and looked at me before continuing. "And to all those people who struggle with bullying for being who they are. Don't allow them to get to you, always know that I will be there for you. When you're feeling down, put on my music. I'll be there to help you." She backed away from the mic before signalling the band to start.

'Warrior' started playing and though out most of the song, Demi and I locked eyes and stared for a few moments before she pulled away. After that song finished, the start of 'Don't Forget' started and everyone screamed. I was jumping as Demi rocked it on her guitar, before a security guard stood in front of me telling me to follow him. I was shocked at first and jumped over the gate and followed him, and then started panicking.

_I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?_ All these thoughts ran through my head as the guard led me backstage and sat me down in a room. _I'm missing the amazing concert for some stupid reason. I paid for my ticket! I should be able to see the whole thing!_ I thought to myself. I sat down on a chair and waited anxiously to see what will happen.


	2. Bones Exposed

**Chapter 2**

As I waited patiently for whoever to arrive, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that my mom was calling me. I calmed down a bit hoping she wouldn't hear me panicking over this situation.

"Hey mom!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She yelled into the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it completely shock before putting back to my ear.

"Excuse me?" I asked cautiously. My mom sounded pissed. I didn't want to make it worse by back chatting to her.

"You think that a filthy lesbian like you can live under my roof?" She yelled.

"Wha- How do you know?" I asked, raising my voice slightly. I did _not_ like where this was going.

"You forgot to shut down your fucking laptop." She yelled furiously. I thought I shut it down before I left. Even if I did, it had a password on it so no one can look through my files. But apparently I left it on. _Good job, __y/n__. You probably fucked yourself over_. I slapped my forehead a few times before going back to the conversation. "I saw your fucking messages on Facebook you filthy dyke."

"Mom, listen... I-I can explain," I said, tears forming in my eyes. Anyone listening could probably hear the fear in my voice. "Please mom, please." I honestly had no idea what was going to happen.

"I will NOT under ANY circumstances have a dyke living under my roof," She screamed. As soon as I heard those words, my heart dropped down to my stomach._ No no no no no no. This can NOT be happening right now._ "As soon as that concert is finished, you will get all of your things and leave my house." I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Mom, please! You can't do that to me! Please!" I begged as the tears started falling. _I have nowhere to go, and very little money. What the fuck was I supposed to do? _"I have nowhere to go! Please, mom!" I choked back my tears as best as I could.

"NO! This conversation is over. I don't want anything to do with you. You disgust me." She said hung up on me. I sat there and dropped my hand from my ear. I put my phone in my pocket and brought my knees to my face. I hugged my legs tightly as I cried into my knees. _I no longer have a mother or a home. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me_.

I was too busy crying to notice Demi walk in. She gasped as she stood in the doorway, and slowly made her way over to me. I jumped when she placed her hand on my back, but I relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Y/n, what happened? What's wrong?" she asked softly. I could hear in her voice that she was worried. I would be too, walking into a room and seeing an 18 year old curled up bawling her eyes out.

"M-My mom, s-she-" I stuttered, but ended up giving up and crying even more.

"Shhh... It's okay, tell me when you're ready." Demi said quietly pulling my into a hug. I buried my head in her neck and cried. Demi started singing softly to me.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper 

I calmed down after she finished singing and rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. I slowly backed out of Demi's grasp and looked up at her. She gave me a small smile. I could see in her eyes she was really worried about me.

"My mom. She um... kicked me out of the house," I said quietly looking down at my shoes before continuing. "She found out I was gay and said she didn't want anything to do with me any more." I chuckled a little bit, earning a confused face from Demi.

"What's funny?" She questioned.

"I've always wondered what it's like being homeless," I said with a smirk. "Now I know how it feels." I said before sitting down. I felt Demi sit next to me on the couch and look at me with a frown on her face.

"She kicked you out because you're a lesbian?" She asked. I nodded slowly. "What the fuck kind of mother does that to their own child? That is complete bullshit!" She said loudly. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on her face._That's creepy. One second she's angry, the next she's smiling like a retard. A very cute one, might I add._

"Why are you smiling at me?" I asked. I'm not going to deny, I was slightly scared at the moment.

"You could stay with me!" She said with that grin still stuck on her MY GOD! Demi-fucking-Lovato is offering me to stay with her. Heaps of thoughts and questions flooded my mind as I looked at her.

"But what about your tour...?" I asked quietly. If I did stay, she would still be on tour. I think.

"Nope. This is my last stop on the tour and I live here!" She said happily. I stared at her confused. I honestly thought she had more places to play at. Well, I was clearly wrong.

"But-" I began.

"No 'buts'! You are staying with me until you get back on your feet." She said sternly. I didn't want to argue with her. I mean, its not everyday that you get offered to stay with you favourite celebrity.

"Thank you Demi. I really do appreciate this." I said with a genuine smile. I looked up at her and she seemed really happy that I was staying with her. I realised that I had no idea why I was backstage. "And question; why did I get pulled backstage?"

"I told security to take you back here. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me after the show" She smiled at me. "It's not very often that I get to hang out with my fans, and when I talked to you at the park, I realised how much I wanted to get to know you. You seemed pretty cool."

"You are about the only one who thinks that." I muttered. I think she heard me because she looked at me with a sad expression on her face. She only knows a small portion about my life, and I could tell she wanted to help me. "Well, no need for my sob story, you can hear that later." I said smiling.

"Come on, let's go." She had a mischievous grin on her face. She grabbed my wrists and pulled me up, causing me to wince in pain. I think she might have noticed, but I hope she didn't. I _really_ didn't want to explain my cutting. It hurts just thinking about it.

"Where are we going?" I was worried on where we were going. I trust Demi and all, but when she looked at me like that, I knew she was planning something.

"We are going to your house and getting your stuff so you can move in with me." Demi said with a cheeky grin.

"Wait. 'Move in'? I thought I was just staying with you for a few weeks." I asked. Honestly, I was freaking out on the inside. I get to stay with _Demi Lovato!_ Who _doesn't _want to do that?!

"Nope. You are moving in with me. I changed my mind when you muttered something about me being the only one who thinks your cool." She said puling me into a hug. I hugged her back, enjoying the moment. I may have a small major crush on Demi, so being able to talk to her was a dream come true. But the idea of living with her? I might have died and gone to heaven.

"And before you argue, let's go." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. We made our way out of the building and walked towards Demi's bus. I noticed a crowd of Lovatics at the bus, obviously waiting for Demi to arrive. I heard her sigh a little bit before walking up to them, signing autographs and taking pictures. I feel sorry for Demi. I know that she loves her fans but it must be exhausting getting swarmed by them all the time.

Demi told me to wait at the door while she went in and got something from the bus. When she returned, she had a small bag and a jacket. She got off the bus and smiled at me. At that moment I realised I had no way to get back home because, knowingly, my mother would be drunk. She always gets drunk at bad news. Then again, she's drunk most of the time anyway.

"Uh, Demi?" She turned to look at me. "I don't have anyway to get home. I highly doubt my mom will be here to pick me up." I said sheepishly. She chuckled softly at me. She started walking towards the back of the bus with me following behind.

"Don't worry, I'll get someone to pick us up." She replied. I nodded and stopped when I saw a limo parked near us.

"No way. We are going in a limo?!" I asked with my jaw dropped to the ground. Demi turned around and laughed at my face. _'I must look like a complete retard right now.'_ I thought.

"Come on, dork." She laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the limo. The chauffeur kindly opened the door for us as we got to the door. Both Demi and I said 'thank you' to him and sat down on the seats. I sat there in shock that I am actually sitting in _a fucking limo with my biggest idol._ I never thought I could have something good happen to me, but I'm sitting here next to Demetria Lovato.

Demi must have noticed that I was freaking out a little. Okay, that was a lie. I am freaking out a lot. But she just looked at me and chuckled, which made me blush. I put my head down and looked at my shoes. I saw Demi in the corner of my eye. Its easy to tell that she's worried about me, even though we _just_ met. But that's the wonderful thing about Demi. She cares about people, even people she doesn't know like her Lovatics.

"Y/n? Y/n!? Y/N?!" Demi yelled. I jumped at her yelling at me and got a bit scared. _'I must have been daydreaming'_ I thought. I looked up at her and saw that she was looking at me expectantly.

"Huh?"

"I asked where you lived. We need to get your stuff, remember?" She told me

"Oh yea, right..." I told her the address and made our way to hell. Well, my house that is.

"Are you okay, y/n? You seem really distant." Demi asked softly.

"Yea, its just... I dunno, I guess I'm scared to go to my house. I really don't want to face my mom, you know?" I told her. She nodded quietly and moved over to me and pulled my in a hug.

"Hey, I'll be here if anything happens. Nothing will happen though because if she does anything, she will have to face me." She said with a goofy smirk. She pushed her chest out trying to look intimidating, which was pretty funny to look at. I giggled and put my head on her shoulder, letting myself relax for a bit.

After about 10 minutes, we arrived at my place and I started tensing at the thought of facing my own mother. I never thought the day would come where I was actually _terrified_ of my own mother, but obviously today is the day. I looked over at Demi nervously.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked kindly. She wants to help me, I can easily see that on her face.

"Yes please. I have no idea what she's going to do when she sees me..." I said quietly to her. She gave me a warm smile and hugged me tightly before pulling away.

"Well I'll be here if you need me." She smiled at me and instantly made me feel much less tense. _Just her smiling can make anyone better_.

We both got out of the car and stood next to each other. Demi told the driver to wait there for about 10 minutes and came back and held my hand. She squeezed my hand lightly to tell me that it would be okay. I exhaled loudly as I started walking towards my house. It probably seems as if I'm being over-dramatic, but my mom is absolutely crazy when she's drunk. When I was 7, she came home drunk and ended up throwing me across the room into a mirror because I didn't help her around the house. She continued beating me whenever she was drunk from that day on. That is why I'm petrified right now.

I didn't notice I was at my door until Demi was calling my name, trying to get my attention. I also didn't realise I was crying until she cupped my face in her hands and wiped a tear from my cheek with her thumb. She gave me a sad smile and I sighed loudly. I turned to the door and opened it. I looked around and saw my mother sitting at the counter. I guessed she heard up enter because she turned around and looked at us angrily. As soon as she saw me, she got up and started walking towards me, fast I might add. The next thing I know there was a sharp pain in my cheek and Demi gasped loudly.


	3. Hello Heartache

**Chapter 3**

**Demi's POV**

As I got ready to go on stage, I thought back to earlier today when I met that girl at the park. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. I had never though myself being a lesbian, but after talking to that girl today, I knew that I needed to get to know her. But, due to the time that I spent with her, I had to get to the arena and get ready for my concert. I can't believe I left her without getting her name or her number. _So. Fucking. Stupid._

As I sat there mentally slapping myself, I heard one of my crew members shouting that I'm on in 5. I started jumping around and doing last minute vocal exercises to get pumped up for my show. After finishing my pre-show warm ups. I made my way to the stage area and braced myself for the screaming and shouting of my name. I love my Lovatics, more than anything in the world, but they can have a deadly scream at times. I stood on the panel that will rise me to stage level and start the show. I heard my band start playing 'Give Your Heart A Break'. _Alright Demi. Don't screw up the lyrics and DON'T. FALL. OVER._ The panel started rising as I heard screams of excitement as my fans saw me on stage. I started singing the song and was walked up and down the stage before I locked eyes with her. _Oh my god! It's her!_ I held in my excitement as I finished the song.

'Who's That Boy' started to play, so I made my way over to the girl and held her hand and sung to her. I could tell she did not expect me to do that because the look on her face was _priceless_. She mustn't have realised that I was at the park with her earlier. So I just played along and let go of her hand and continuing my set. After a while, I was pulled backstage to do the meet and greet. It was so inspiring to hear all my fans' stories as I met them and talked to them. They never realise that _they_ inspire _me_ as much as I inspire them.

It was finally the last few people and I looked towards the end of the line when I saw her in line at the back. _YES! I might be able to get her name this time! _I thought to myself. _Okay, Demi, stay calm._ I made it through the net few people no problem, and finished with the second last person in line. I smiled and waved goodbye to the young girl as she walked away, and turned to _her_.

"Lucky last I see," I giggled slightly at her not knowing about me, I decided to be kind and give her a hint. "I'm glad I can finally talk to you in person again." She looked at me confused for a minute. She looked so adorable! The way her eyebrows scrunched together and her nose wrinkled when she concentrated on something. When she finally figured it out, her eyes lit up and a huge smile formed on her face.

"That was you in the park?" She asked shocked. I think she was mentally scolding herself for not recognising me. In all honesty, she looked _really cute_. I can't believe how much I'm swooning over her.

"Yea. And when I saw you at the front, I got really excited that you were there. You're really cute you know." _Did I REALLY just say that!?_ I blushed and put my head down to look at my shoes, slightly embarrassed that I actually said that. I looked back up and she was staring into my eyes as I was staring into hers. Who knew that eyes could be so beautiful easy to lose yourself in.

"I was completely shocked when you held my hand out there. I thought you never do that type of stuff." She said as her voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Well I guess I couldn't help it," I admitted shyly. "And plus I never got your name." I said with a smug look on my face. I heard her giggle softly that made my heart melt, and a small blush appeared on her face which made her look _so_ adorable.

"Hi, my name is y/n. Nice to meet you." She said sarcastically as she held out her hand for me to shake. I laughed at her sarcasm, pushed her hand away and pulled her into a hug. We both laughed at this for a bit before I heard someone shouting at me to get back on stage. I sighed and pulled away from the hug.

"I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later okay?" I told her with a sad smile. I really didn't want to let her go. I just wanted to hang out with her, it's all I ask for. "Enjoy the rest of the show sweetie." I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed the top of her head. I quickly gave her another smile before walking off. I turned around and saw a security guard escort her back to the audience. As I reached the stage, I checked the song order. I was playing 'Skyscraper' first and then La La Land, followed by Warrior and a few other songs. I smiled as a plan formed in my head.

I walked back on stage and made my way over to the piano. I started playing Skyscraper as I saw my Lovatics holding signs up and singing along to the song. I felt myself tear up somewhere in the song but refused to let the tears fall. I stood up and motioned for someone to come out, and when they did I told them to get y/n and pull her backstage after 'Warrior'. I showed him who to pull out and went back to the stage. I smiled at myself for my _genius_ plan and started playing 'La La Land'. I did my usual move at the start of the song, causing some people to whistle and cheer which made me laugh.

Once I finished that song, I stood up to the mic and patiently waited for the audience to quieten down. "Alright guys, this next song is dedicated to all those people out there, who struggle through everyday." I looked down to where y/n was standing and locked eyes with her. "And also to those who struggle with bullying for being who they are. Don't let them get to you. Always know that I will be there for you. When you're feeling down, put on my music because I'll be there for you." As I finished my speech, I stood away from the mic and nodded to my band mates who started playing the song.

During the song, I kept unintentionally looking at y/n, admiring her for a few seconds before turning away._ 'I think _I may _or may not have a crush on her'_ I thought to myself during the song. After any glances in the song, it ended and walked back to get my guitar ready for 'Don't Forget'. As I put my guitar around my neck, I swung it around so it was resting on my back. The song started playing, and the whole crowd screamed like crazy. As I was getting ready to start singing, I spotted a security guard walking along the front of the audience towards y/n. '_She will probably be scared to what's happening'_ I thought. _'But I hope it will be worth it'_. She jumped over the small fence and followed the guard backstage, leaving her friend confused.

I eventually finished my set with only one error, and that when I fell over during the last song. But, I was okay, I laughed along with it. I thanked the crowd and walked off stage towards my dressing room where I told the guard to take y/n. _'I hope she's not upset,' _I thought to myself. I was immediately filled with guilt as I heard sobbing from my dressing room. I heard her talking to someone, I assume she was on the phone, and stood outside the door for a minute.

"Mom, please! You can't do that to me! Please!" I heard her beg. "I have nowhere to go! Please, mom!" I heard her choke a little bit from crying. I heard some yelling on the other end of the phone and then silence. I walked through the doorway and stopped abruptly, my heart breaking seeing y/n hugging her legs bawling her eyes out. I cautiously made my way over to her and sat down beside her. I felt her tense up beside me when I placed my hand on her back, but when she turned her head towards me, she relaxed a little bit. I was seriously worrying really bad on what's happened.

"y/n? Y/n, what happened? What's wrong?" I asked softly, trying not to show her that I was worried.

"M-My mom, s-she-" She tried to speak but ended bursting into more tears. This was absolutely heartbreaking. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her.

"Shhh... It's okay, tell me when you're ready." I told her quietly. She nodded and buried her head into my neck. I wanted to comfort her, so I started singing 'Skyscraper' for her. I could feel her relax and calm down as I ended the song. She slowly pulled away from my hug and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. I looked into her eyes as she gave me a small smile. I think she knows I'm worried about her.

"My mom," she started, her voice hoarse from all the crying. "She um... She kicked me out of the house." WHAT? What kind of parent does that to their own child?! "She found out I was gay and said she didn't want anything to do with me any more." She looked down at her shoes and let out a small chuckle, adding to my confusion.

"What's funny?"

"I've always wondered what it's like being homeless," she told me with a small smirk. "Now I know how it feels." She sat back down onto the chair. I never really noticed that we were standing. I felt myself being angry at her mother for doing that to her.

"She kicked you out because you're a lesbian?" I asked, in which she nodded in reply. "What the fuck kind of mother does that to her own child? That is complete bullshit!" I yelled to no one in particular. _'Wait'_ I thought. _'She could stay with me! This was my last show on tour anyway.'_ A huge grin appeared on my face which made y/n confused.

"Why are you smiling at me?"

"You could stay with me!" I told her with my smile growing wider by the second. She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"What about your tour...?" I cut her off before she continued.

"Nope. This is my last stop on my tour and I live here!" I told her happily. I really wanted her to stay with me, that way I can get to know her better.

"But-" Again, I cut her off.

"No 'buts'! You are staying with me until you get back on your feet." I told her with a stern look on my face. I could tell she was excited on the inside, and I guess she wanted to stay calm. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before turning towards me.

"Thank you Demi. I really do appreciate this." She said with a big smile. _'That smile is so gorgeous'_. She stopped smiling for a second before continuing. "And question; why did I get pulled backstage?"

"I told security to take you back here. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me after the show. It's not very often that I get to hang out with my fans, and when I talked to you at the park, I realised how much I wanted to get to know you." I told her. It is true that I don't get to hang out with my fans, but I just REALLY wanted to hang out with y/n. "You seemed pretty cool"

"You are about the only one who thinks that." She muttered under her breath. I don't think she expected for me to hear that, so I gave her a sad smile. "Well, no need for my sob story, you can go through that torture later." She smiled at me. _I want to hear that _'sob story'_ to help you._ I came up with the best idea ever; she can move in with me! That way she doesn't have to deal with her mother giving her shit for being gay.

I gave her a cheeky grin. "Come on, let's go." I grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, which caused her to give a small yelp in pain. _Oh no... please tell me she doesn't do what I think she does..._ I pushed those thoughts out of my head and pulled her towards my bus.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"WE are going to your house," I felt her tense up at those words. "and getting your stuff so you can move in with me." I told her with a big smile.

"Wait... _'Move in'_? I thought I was just staying with you for a few weeks." She asked me.

"Nope. You are moving in with me."I cut her off before she could ask why. "I changed my mind when you muttered something about me being the only one who thinks your cool." I told her calmly, seeing as she is freaking out on the inside. I chuckled at her and pulled her into a hug. "And before you argue, lets go."

I grabbed her hand and continued towards my bus. As we exited the building, I spotted my bus not too far away, and _of course_, my beautiful Lunatics waiting for me. I sighed a little and walked up to them. I talked to them and listened to their stories, which were _truly_ inspiring, and took photos and autographs for them. After I finished with them, I quickly turned around and told y/n to wait at the door while I get my jacket. I came back out after a few moments with my jacket and a small bag with a few belongings in it. I saw y/n standing at the door waiting and flashed her a smile. I saw her smile drop a little as she turned towards me.

"Uh, Demi?" I turned to face her, insisting she continued. "I don't have anyway to get home. I highly doubt my mom will be here to pick me up" she told me sheepishly. I laughed a little at how adorable she could be sometimes. I continued walking to the back of the bus where a limo was waiting for me.

"Don't worry, I'll get someone to pick us up." I told her, which seemed to calm her down a bit. She simply nodded and continued following me before she stopped abruptly, staring at the limo.

"No way!" She yelled. "We are going in a limo?!" She looked at me and I laughed at her. Her draw was more or less on the floor with her eyes wide. _She could not get any cuter._

"Come on dork." I pulled on her hand dragging her towards the limo while giggling at her. The chauffeur saw us and opened the door for us. We both said 'thank you' and sat in the limo. I looked at y/n and laughed softly at her. She probably has never been in a limo before, let alone with a celebrity. She saw me giggling at her and blushed, looking at her shoes. After a few minutes, I could tell she was in deep thought. _'I wonder what she's thinking about...'_ I thought to myself. I was really worried about her, considering I found her in my dressing room crying her eyes out. I should find out where she lives before anything, so we can get her belongings.

"y/n, where do you live?" I asked softly. She didn't reply. "y/n!?" I said louder, hoping she would answer me, to no avail. I sighed before yelling at her. "Y/N?!" She jumped at my raised voice. I felt kind of bad for yelling, but I was worried about her.

"Huh?"

"I asked where you lived. We need to get your stuff, remember?" I responded, giving her a warm smile.

"Oh yea, right..." She told me where she lived, and passed it on to the driver. He nodded and drove towards her house. I turned back to y/n and saw that she seemed in deep thought again. Okay, this girl was making me really worried.

"Are you okay, y/n?" I questioned her, giving her another worried look. "You seem really distant." Which is true. She has barely spoken since we got in the limo.

"Yea its just... I dunno... I guess I'm scared to go to my house." She replied with a saddened look on her face. "I really don't want to face my mom, you know?" I nodded quietly and shifted beside her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Hey, I'll be here if anything happens. Nothing will happen though because if she does anything, she will have to face me." I told her confidently. I pushed my chest out and flexed my muscles, trying to act tough. She giggled at my 'toughness' and placed her head on my shoulder. She instantly relaxed as I smiled at her. We sat like that for the next 10 minutes in comfortable silence until we stopped in front of y/n's house. It looked like a nice two storey house. As I was looking at the house, I felt y/n tense up again. Poor girl, she must be terrified to face her mother after that phone call. She looked up at me and you could easily tell she was a nervous wreck.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked her softly. She nodded and relaxed a little when I offered.

"Yes please," I gave her a warm smile. "I have no idea what she's going to do when she sees me..." she whispered quietly to me. I pulled her into a tight hug, showing her that I would be there for her.

"Well, I'll be here if you need me." I spoke my thoughts to her. She looked up at me and relaxed a lot. She buried her face in my neck as I held her. We both got out of the car, and as y/n got out, I told my driver to wait there for a bit. He nodded and I got out of the limo. I stood next to y/n and held her hand. I gave it a reassuring squeeze as we made our way to the house. We stopped at the door and as I turned to y/n, I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"y/n?" I asked quietly. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. I gave her a sad smile as she sighed loudly and opened the door. I looked around the room we were in, and instantly inhaled the smell of alcohol. _'This cannot be good...'_ I thought. I spotted her mom sitting at a counter in the kitchen as she turned around and glared at us. She saw us holding hands and instantly got an angry face on. She got up and stormed at us and stood in front of y/n. She raised her arm and full on slapped y/n in the face. I gasped loudly in shock. _'I was NOT expecting that to happen!'. _I shot an angry glare at her mother before turning back to y/n.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked her, panicking. She looked up at me with her hand clutching her cheek where she had been hit and had tears in her eyes. She turned back to her mother before speaking.

"Instead of slapping me, you could have just let me get my fucking things so I can leave." She exclaimed at her mom. She barged past her, dragging me upstairs to her room. She packed up her laptop and grabbed a few other things. She got out a small bag and shoved a few clothes in there as well as some toiletries. She swung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed my laptop and going back downstairs. I didn't want to talk to her right now because we were both scared that her mom will barge in on us. We both went back downstairs only to get abused by her mother.

"Y/NYOU BETTER GET YOUR FUCKING WHORE OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. Really loudly I might add. I must admit it hurt a little being called a whore, and to my dismay, y/n saw that I was hurt by it. She turned around to her mom and all hell broke loose.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL DEMI A WHORE. SHE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT. IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN ABUSE ANYONE THAT WALKS INTO THIS GODFORESAKEN HOUSE, YOU ARE SO FUCKING WRONG!" y/n screamed at her mom. I was taken aback by how vicious she sounded towards her mom, and I think her mom was as well as I got a little scared.

"y/n it's alright..." I started before she cut me off.

"No it's not okay. It's not okay to be called a whore by someone you don't know." She yelled at me. She softened a bit towards me before her mom started yelling again.

"y/n I swear if you don't leave this house-"

"What? What will you do, _Elizabeth_?" She dragged the last word out to prove a point. I guess it worked by the look on her mom's face. "Are you going to hit me again? Are you going to break my ribs like you have done thousands of times already? Are you going to leave bruises on my body again? Cause I don't care what you do to me. But god help me if you dare to insult Demi again-" She got cut off by her mom, _again_.

"Oh what would _you_ do? Are you actually going to stand up for some selfish slut who can't stand up for herself? She's just an ugly, worthless whore who-" Her mother spat out towards us, and I got _really _hurt by those words, but when I turned to y/n, she was gone, and when I turned back, her mom was on the floor with a red mark around her right eye. Wow. That was unexpected.

"Demi, lets go..." She croaked out, fighting back tears. I didn't want to argue with her so we swiftly left the house and got back into the limo.

"Take me home, please" I whispered to the driver. I didn't want it to show, but I too was fighting back tears. I sat down across from y/n as she put her stuff down on the floor. She looked up at me as a tear made its way down my cheek.

"Demi, I am _so_ unbelievably sorry for what she said."She whispered hoarsely into my ear as she sat down beside me. I turned and looked at her and saw tears running down her face.

"It's okay, I'll be okay. What about you though, how's your cheek?" I asked. I was honestly more worried about her than I was for myself.

"It stings a little but it should be okay." She said. I looked at her before kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug.

"What did you mean, when you were talking to your mom, when you said 'are you going to hit me again'?" I asked softly. I feared that she gets abused, which was most likely true by the way she said those things back inside the house.

"Oh... that..." She begun.


	4. I'm With You

**Chapter**** 4**

**Y/n's POV**

"Oh... that..." _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! How am I going to explain this to Demi?!_ I sigh softly, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Just know that I'll be here if you do want to talk." Demi told me with a comforting smile. I returned a small smile and looked out the window. _I really don't want Demi to know about my past. __And I just realised how cliché this is right now._ I looked back at Demi and saw that she was picking at her nails. I sighed a little, then went back to looking out the window. I gave up looking at all the scenery passing so I leaned over and put my head on Demi's shoulder. She put her arm around me and her head on my head.

I felt the car slow to a stop after a few more minutes and heard the driver 'announce our arrival'. Demi moved to open the door, but the chauffeur got there first and gestured for us to get out. We both got out and honestly, I was expecting a huge and fancy mansion. Nope. Just a cute small house lit up by a few lights. I saw Demi look at me and laughed at my confusion. I pointed to the house and went to speak, but she cut me off before I spoke.

"I'm not a 'huge, expensive mansion' person. I like to try be like a normal person." She told me with a big smile.

"Fair enough." I said quietly with a small blush forming on my face. Demi started walking towards the house, but I felt like I was stuck to the ground. When Demi noticed I wasn't following, she turned around and looked at me.

"You coming?" She giggled. I quickly nodded my head and walked up to her. I slowly followed her up the steps to her house, my arms tight to my chest.

"Come on, slow poke." She laughed. She grabbed my hand and led me inside the house. How she could see properly, I don't know. She walked in and turned to face me.

"This is _amazing_!" I breathed out, in shock from how beautiful her house was. There was a small table with a vase placed on top in the middle of the entrance, which I assumed led to the living room and kitchen.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I got one of my good friends to help me decorate this place when I moved in." She grabbed my hand and walked into the living room. My jaw dropped as soon as I walked into the room. A huge HDTV was sitting on the wall above a small stone fireplace, with beautiful leather couches lining the room. She giggled at my face and sat me down on the chair.

"You stay here, I'll go get your stuff." She walked out of the room quickly to get my _few_ belongings. I'm pretty sure she sprinted or something because she returned in record time. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." She giggled. I followed her up the staircase and into a hallway. "This room here," She nodded towards the first door on the left. "is mine. The one next to it is yours." She informed me as she walked into my new room.

"I don't know how I could thank you enough for letting me stay in this beautiful house..." I said just above a whisper.

"Nah, don't mention it." She placed my stuff down in the corner of the room. "This used to be a spare room, but we will go shopping soon and add a 'y/n' feel to it." She laughed. I giggled at her silliness before I yawned. I only just realised how tired I was, and it was just past 10.

"I'll give you a proper tour of the house in the morning, but right now you need sleep." She pointed at me with a stern look. "If you need the bathroom, it's the second door on the right." Demi walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Goodnight, y/n. Have a good sleep." She whispered and kissed me on the forehead. She pulled out of the hug and gave me a small smile as she left the room.

I sighed and went to my bag of clothes. I picked out what seemed suitable to be pj's and quickly changing into them, discarding my previous clothes into the bag. I yawned again and rubbed my eyes. _'Bed time, I guess'_. I slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets back, making myself comfortable. _'I guess this is better than sleeping in the gutter'_ I thought to myself. Every thought of today left as I fell asleep.

**Demi's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of crying. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock; 2:30am. I sat there wondering where that sound was coming from before I heard a scream coming from y/n's room. I quickly got up and ran to her room, slamming through the door. I looked at her and saw her thrashing around in her bed, tears rolling down her face. I quickly went over to her bed and grabbed hold of her wrists, but she cried out in pain when I did that. I looked at y/n's wrists and saw fresh red marks lining it.

"Oh no..." I whispered. I quickly grabbed y/n's arms and held them down. "y/n! Y/n wake up!" I shouted. Thankfully it worked as she calmed down and slowed down her breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me before bursting into tears. I immediately sat down on the side of her bed and pulled her onto my lap, holding her and running my hand through her hair.

"y/n..." I whispered. She put her head in the crook of my neck and sobbed. I held onto her tighter hoping she would stop crying. I hated seeing her cry, and I've barely known her for a full day. I cradled her for almost 20 minutes before she stopped crying. She pulled away a bit and looked at me.

"Are you alright? You scared me so much." I told her truthfully. Seeing her thrash around like that terrified me so much.

"Yea, I think I'm okay..." She sniffled. I nodded and kissed her forehead trying to comfort her. I didn't want to push her so much to tell me things so I dropped the conversation. She gave me a small smile and laid back down on her bed. I smiled back at her and got up to walk back out before I heard her call me back.

"Demi?" She whispered. I turned back around and look at her. "Can you lay down with me? Please?" I smiled and walked back to her bed and laid down next to her. She immediately cuddled into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you." I heard her say softly. I smiled a little bit and leaned my head against her head. I heard her snoring softly, indicating she had fallen asleep. I giggled at how cute she was and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up feeling something on my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down to see y/n cuddled into me with her arm slung across my stomach. _'She's so adorable...'_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to wake her up so I let her stay there. I wrapped my arm around her and started running my fingers through her hair earning a soft moan. I felt her shift around next to me and smiled.

"That feels good..." She said in a low, raspy voice. She started tracing patterns on my skin just above my waist line.

"That does too." I told her. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I heard her giggling next to me, so I tilted my head at her. "What are you giggling at, young lady?" I asked with a smile creeping up on my face.

"Oh nothing," She smirked, looking up at me. "You just look really adorable in the morning" She giggled quietly.

"I must add you look adorable too." I added, a huge grin on my face. _How does she do this to me? She makes me feel so safe and secure..._ I shook those thoughts out of my head before I started a trip into over thinking things. She put her head back on my shoulder and sighed.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her. She just shrugged and continued laying on me.

"Can't we just lay here? You are a very comfortable pillow." She smiled. I chuckled at her suggestion. I suppose we could lay here for a bit longer.

"Sure. We can lay here for a bit longer, but I want to go out and buy you things." I felt her nod her head and continued drawing on me with her fingers as I continued running my fingers in her hair. I was having an argument with myself on whether I wanted to bring up what happened last night. That was really scary though. I can't get the image of her thrashing around out of my head. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard y/n look at me and say something with a confused face.

"Demi? What's wrong?" She asked me. I looked at her and forced a smile on my face.

"Nothing." She glared at me, telling me she knows I'm lying. I sighed and decided to bring up last night. "I was just rethinking about last night is all, it was scary seeing you like that..." My voice cracked towards the end as I felt tears in my eyes. I heard her sigh softly before pulling me into a hug. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and she hugged me.

"Hey... It's okay... I don't know why that happened..." She tried to comfort me, but I sobbed harder as I glanced down at her wrists. She noticed me looking at them and buried her head in the crook of my neck. We ended up holding each other for another hour, not talking.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, y/n. But I'm here if you want to, okay?" I eventually spoke up. I sniffled a bit, wiping away the last of my tears and kissed her head. I felt her nod her head. I sat up and looked at y/n. She still had a few tears rolling down her cheeks and was curled up on her bed. "What would you like fore breakfast, sweetie?" I saw her tense a little bit when I mentioned 'breakfast'.

"Ummm... Do you have any cereal? Specifically Cocoa Puffs?" She asked. I giggled and nodded. She smiled as she sat up and stretched, wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt. I stood up and held out my hand to help her out of bed, which she took muttering a 'thank you'. I held her hand as I took her downstairs and into the kitchen. She sat down at the counter watching me as I got out her cereal and poured it into a bowl for her. I placed it in front of her and turned around to make toast. I grabbed my toast and sat down next to her. Taking a bite of my toast, I looked at y/n and saw that she was playing around with her food. She caught me looking at her and put a small amount of cereal in her mouth.

I shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Y/n's POV**

I honestly don't know why I asked for cereal. I'm barely eating it. Just looking at my cereal makes me feel sick to the stomach. As I was swirling the bits of cereal around in the bowl, I caught Demi looking at me with a sad look on her face. I quickly picked up a few pieces and put them in my mouth, trying my hardest to to spit it out. I swallowed the cereal and wanted to puke. _I can't eat this. It will make me even more fat than I am already._ I felt tears starting to form in my eyes at the though off eating the rest of my cereal.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said rather quickly and walked to the bathroom upstairs, locking the door behind me. I felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I turned to the mirror and lifted up my shirt, rubbing my hand against my stomach as I cried harder. _Fat. Worthless. Despicable. Disappointment. _I collapsed in front of the toilet, those words repeating over and over in my head. I leaned over the toilet as I put my fingers down my throat. I was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door.

"Y/n, sweetie? Are you okay?" I heard Demi ask softly. _Oh no._

"I'm fine." I managed to croak out. _Shit, she could probably tell I've been crying._

"Sweetie, please open the door. I know what you're doing, please open the door." I cried even more when she said that. "Please don't shut me out, I want to help you."

"You can't help me. I'm worthless." I cried out. I heard a sniffle from the other side of the door.

"Baby, please. You are not worthless. You are the most important girl I've ever met. You mean so much to me. Just open the door, please." She said quietly. I slowly crawled over to the door and unlocked it. The door burst open and Demi ran straight into me, holding onto me tight. I held onto her and cried into her neck.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She sobbed into me. I nodded my head and cried harder. She sat down next to me on the bathroom floor and held me, rocking me back and forth calming me down. "I don't know where you got the impression to say you are fat or worthless, because that is the biggest lie I have ever heard in my life." She whispered into my ear. "You are the most perfect human being I've seen. You don't need to change anything about you." I nodded into her again as she continued.

"Please, if you are harming yourself, please tell me so I can help." She stopped for a brief moment. "I um... saw your cuts on your wrist last night." She said softly and sadly.

"I can't help it. I tried to stop. I really did. But it's too hard." I mumbled into her neck.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard. But I will be here every step of the way. I promise." She kissed the side of my head and continued cradling me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After my breakdown in the bathroom, Demi decided to take me out shopping. So that's what we have been doing for the past 3 hours. I felt pretty guilty since she bought most of my clothes, but she insisted, and said 'You are living with me, so I can buy you stuff'. I decided to let it go and let her buy me the clothes. It was around 4 pm when we went home. Demi helped me grab the bags of clothes from the car and put them in my room. She also had the 'bright decision' to buy all new furniture for my room. I was tired at the time to argue with her, but she let me pick out what I wanted.

After we finished bringing up all the bags, Demi turned to me and smiled.

"How about we have a movie night before you go back to school. I'll call for pizza, how does that sound?" She grinned.

"Sure! I'll go pick out a movie!" I smiled and walked to the lounge room and set up blankets on the couch. It was only 6:30, but oh well. As I finished putting the blankets on the couch, I walked over to her cabinet to pick a movie. _Holy shit how many movies does she own!?_ There were literally _thousands_ of movies in this cabinet. My eyes landed on Tangled. I smiled to myself and put the DVD into the player. Just as I sat down I heard the doorbell ring. '_That was fast' _I thought.

Demi came over with a pizza box in her hand and sat next to me. I looked at her wondering how fast the pizza came.

"I called them half an hour ago." She told me, giggling. That makes more sense. She shook her head at me and looked at the TV as the movie started. "Oh my god I love this movie!" She yelled as she realised what was playing. I laughed at her and grabbed a piece of pizza. I was trying so hard to eat, I was doing it for Demi. I slowly at the pizza as Demi cuddled up next to me wrapped up in a blanket. She put her head on my shoulder and held onto my arm. I smiled at how adorable she was.

"I'm so proud of you." She said as the movie played on. I felt my cheeks go red and she looked up at me. "I truly am. I know how hard all this is." I nodded my head and put it against hers. I started falling asleep near the end of the movie. I felt Demi move slowly next to me, and before I know it, she picked me up and started carrying me upstairs.

I groaned as she put me on my bed and tucked me in. I held onto her arm. "Stay with me." I mumbled. She chuckled softly and kissed me on the head.

"Alright then, just let me go get changed." She whispered. I nodded and saw her leave the room. My eyelids started getting heavier and I didn't realise Demi returned until I felt an arm wrap around me. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered as I fell asleep


	5. In This Hospital For Souls

**Chapter 5**

**Y/n's POV**

I sighed as I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I didn't want the weekend to end; 2 whole days hanging out with Demi was incredible. I know, I'm living with her and all, but school gets in the way of that. I just wanted to hang out with Demi all day, everyday without having to deal with school. I turned and looked to my left as I saw a sleeping Demi stir a bit from my alarm. I quickly shut it off to stop it buzzing.

I groaned as I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I washed my hair properly and looked towards where I kept my blades in the drawer. _'No. You promised Demi you would stop.' _I looked away from the drawer and continued washing my body. I got out and put on my black skinny jeans and a Pierce the Veil t-shirt on and made my way out of the bathroom to see Demi standing next to the door. She was wearing grey sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt with her hair done up in a messy bun. She gave me a tired smile and walked me down to the living room.

Demi watched me as I walked into the kitchen. I sighed and made a piece of toast and silently ate it, while Demi was making us coffee. She placed a mug in front of me and gave me a small smile. I thanked her and finished my toast. I sipped on my coffee when Demi sat next to me.

"Are you ready for school, y/n?" I shook my head no. "Don't worry about it. If anything happens, just call me and I'll be there, okay?" She suggested. I looked up at her and gave her a small nod. We both finished our drinks in silence, and Demi took my mug and placed in the sink. I sighed and subconsciously ran my hand across my stomach. Demi took notice and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey, don't think about it. I'm proud of you for eating that toast. I know how hard it is to do that." She whispered into my ear. A few tears slipped out of my eyes, but Demi was quick to wipe them away. She tilted my head up with her fingers under my chin to make me look at her. I looked into her eyes and saw tears welling up in them. I nodded and turned my gaze away from her eyes. She pulled me into a hug and nuzzled her head into my neck. I did the same as we stood there for 10 minutes in each others hold. She finally pulled away and looked at the clock.

"We better get you to school, sweetie. Come on." She said sadly as she went up to change clothes. I nodded and put my shoes on and grabbed my school bag. Just as I got my stuff together, Demi walked downstairs wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a white jacket. She quickly put on her boots and grabbed her purse, phone and sunglasses and walked to the door. I got to the front door and grabbed my jacket as Demi held it open for me. I gave her a smile as I walked out the door. I waited for Demi to lock the house before getting in her car. We both sat in the car driving in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, thankfully. It was a comfortable one, and neither of us were complaining. She pulled up outside the school and turned and looked at me.

"You'll be okay. Remember, if anyone gives you any trouble, just call me and I'll be here as fast as I can, alright?" She looked at me with sad eyes, knowing that I will get shit at school. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I got out of the car, swung my bag over my shoulder and turned to look at the school. I instantly spotted a group of girls that abuse me. I tensed up when I spotted them and turned to look at Demi. She saw me tense up so she got out of the car and walked around to me. She pulled me into a big hug, not worrying that people are staring. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Don't let these people get the best of you, you are stronger than them. Okay?" She told me with a serious look on her face.

"Yea, okay..." I whispered. She smiled and puled me into another hug. I sniffled trying not to cry, because honestly, I just wanted to stay with Demi. My _tiny_ crush on her may have gotten stronger these past few days. She squeezed me in an attempt to comfort me. I smiled at her and pulled back. "I'll be fine, don't worry." I said. I said that more to myself than to Demi. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Have a good day, sweetie." She said. I nodded and watched her pull out of the school car park. I sighed and made my way inside the school grounds. As I walked through the hallways towards my locker, I heard a few people whispering and pointing at me. It was nothing new to me, everybody in school does it. I rolled my eyes at them and continued to my locker. I stopped when I reached it and quickly unlocking it, shoving the books I needed into my bag. I grabbed a photo of me and Demi out of my bag and put it on my locker door. I smiled at the picture of us. My moment was ruined when I heard a familiar laugh behind me. I breathed out angrily. I really don't want to deal with their shit right now.

"Hey, shit-face. How's your life? Oh wait, you shouldn't even have one." I heard Jess say. Let me tell you about Jess. She is the worst person to walk this earth. Everyone in the school respects her and bows down at her feet practically. Not me. She just enjoys being top of the school. She's been putting me down since 5th grade and hasn't stopped. I sighed at her comment, trying to not let it get to me. _Stay strong. You can do this. Do it for Demi._ I closed my locker when the bell rang for first class and turned to walk to class. "What, no answer?" I ignored her and continued walking. I heard her shouting at me from down the hall but I kept walking. I finally reached my classroom and sat down at the back by myself. _'This is going to be a long day'_ I thought to myself.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was finally lunch break and I was sitting in my usual spot; against a tree outside the cafeteria away from people. I sat there silently texting Demi telling her about my day. I didn't mention what happened this morning with Jess though, she didn't need to know about that. We have been shooting texts to each other the whole break time, smiling at her sillly texts and hilarious selfies. I was about to text back to her when someone kicked my phone out of my hand.

"Hey what the fu-" I got cut off by a punch in the stomach. I coughed as I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. I looked up and saw Jess and her 'gang' of wannabe's. I felt someone kick me in the head which caused me to fall backwards. With my hazy vision, I spotted my phone next to me so I grabbed it as quickly as I could and held it close to me.

"You trying to be tough ignoring me, huh?" I heard Jess say. I sat up holding my head, feeling warm liquid running down the side of my face. "NO ONE ignores me. Especially, fat pigs like you." I received more and more kicks as Jess kept throwing insult after insult after me. I felt someone roll up my jacket sleeves as I sat there crying in pain, not bothering to fight back. "Look at this! We got ourselves a little emo!" Jess laughed. The rest of her 'gang' started laughing as well. I felt one last punch to my face as the laughter stopped. "Next time you cut, make sure you kill yourself while doing it." She spat on me and walked away. I laid there sobbing as I shakily reached to my phone. I tried my best to text Demi for help.

_Y/n: Dem help me. plz._

_Demi: What happened? Y/n, where are you?!_

_Y/n: school, tree by cafeteria  
Demi: Okay, I'm on my way, stay there, I'll be there as soon as I can._

After I sent that last text, everything started fading to black.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Demi's POV**

I was sitting at home watching Frozen when I received another text from y/n. I excitedly reached over and grabbed my phone. We had been texting all through her lunch break, and I was sending her selfies to keep her happy throughout the day. I opened my messages and my heart sunk at the text I saw. _Dem help me. plz._ I quickly got up, racing to get my keys and sprinted out the door. _What happened? __Y/n__, where are you?!. _I got in my car and fumbled with my keys trying to start it. _school, tree by cafeteria._ My heart was racing by this point. _Okay, I'm on my way, stay there, I'll be there as soon as I can. _I finally got my car started and sped off towards the school. Luckily, I didn't live too far away from it so I got there in under 2 minutes.

I quickly parked the car and sprinted into the school. I saw a teacher walking towards me so I decided to get her help.

"Where is the cafeteria?!" I yelled at her. She must have noticed that I was panicking. That, or she realised that Demi Lovato was standing in front of her.

"Down this hall, then turn right. Ma'am is everything okay?" She asked. I didn't answer her as I took off down the hallway. It wasn't too hard to find the cafeteria, so I quickly ran through it and got outside. I frantically looked around and saw y/n's limp body on the ground.

"Y/N!" I screamed. I bolted to her and slid towards her on my knees, not worrying about my clothes. I gently turned her over onto her back and gasped at what I saw. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts and blood. I felt tears run down my face as I gently picked her up, not knowing what other injuries she might have. I stood up and saw the teacher I spoke to before standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Get her to the hospital, I will inform the principle about what happened." She said

"Thank you." I said quickly. I walked as quickly as I could down the halls trying not to hurt y/n any further. I saw students and teachers looking out the classrooms to see what was going on, but I ignored them and made it out the front door. I walked over to my car and gently put her in the front seat, securing her seat belt. If I had someone else with me, I would get them to hold her. But I was alone on this. I speed-walked around to the drivers side and jumped in, starting the engine before I even closed the door. I put on my seat belt and drove to the hospital. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and wouldn't stop. _Who would this this to her?_ I turned and looked at y/n in her seat. The sight of her face broke my heart. She doesn't deserve this. No one should.

I pulled up in front of the hospital in under 10 minutes. I undid y/n's seatbelt and ran over to her door. I picked her up as gently as I could and kicked the door shut. I ran into the hospital to have doctors and nurses rush to my side.

"What happened?" A nurse asked in a rushed tone. A doctor brought out a stretcher where I carefully placed y/n.

"I don't know. She texted me saying she needed help at school so I drove there and found her passed out like this. I assume she was beat up." I said through tears. The nurse nodded and told the doctors to take care of her.

"Okay, well we need you to fill out some forms later on. Right now you can sit down in the waiting room please, Miss Lovato." She told me calmly. I nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. I checked my phone for any messages, and thankfully there were none. I didn't need my manager to make me get back in the spotlight so soon after a tour. And plus, I would rather spend all my time with y/n. At first, it was just a small crush, but now, it's become so much more. I'm hoping to take our friendship further one day.

After an hour or so sitting and thinking about y/n, a nurse came in and called for me. I stood up quickly and made my way over to her.

"Is she okay?" I asked filled with worry. _Please let her be okay. Please._

"She will be fine." The nurse said. I breathed a sigh of relief at those words. "But she had several fractured bones and minor head injuries." All that just from getting beat up. I nodded sadly and looked down at the floor. "You can see her if you want to." I nodded and followed the nurse to the room y/n was in. The nurse stopped just before the door and turned to me. "She still might be sleeping and in pain. If anything happens, press this button." She showed me a button and walked off.

I entered the room and almost burst into tears at the sight of her. Her face was covered in bruises. They had cleaned the few cuts there, but they are still visible. I sat down on the chair next to her bed and brought her hand up to my lips. I sat there holding her hand, brushing my thumb against her fingers for 10 minutes before I felt her stir a little. I looked up and saw her eyelids flutter open.

"y/n?" I asked quietly. She turned her head and looked at me as a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Dems." She said horsely. I gave her a small smile in return.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She shrugged a little.

"Sore. But that must be visually obvious." She giggled. I let out a soft chuckle trying to brighten the mood.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Umm... I remember sitting by the tree texting you when Jess and a few others came along." She said in a quiet tone. "They found out about my cuts and..." Tears started spilling out of her eyes before she could finish that sentence.

"Hey, baby, please don't cry..." I said to her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to tell me the rest if yo-"

"They told me to kill myself." She sobbed, cutting me off. My heart sunk to the bottom of my chest. _How can people be so cruel?_ I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. They are just cruel people who have nothing better to do with their lives. Please don't listen to them." She sat up slowly and buried her head in my neck. I held her tightly not wanting to let her go. I sat with her comforting her for a few more minutes before a doctor came in.

"Miss Lovato?" I nodded as he mentioned my name. "Alright, Miss Radner has suffered fractured bones and head injuries, as the nurse has informed you. She will be required to remain in hospital for another day or two before she can head home."

"Thank you." I smiled and nodded as he left the room. I turned back to look at y/n and saw that she was falling back asleep. "Sweetie, you can go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I comforted her. She nodded and made herself comfortable and I sat back on the chair by the bed. She turned to face me and smiled, putting her hand out for me to hold. I gladly took it and kissed her hand as she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
